The treatment of textiles with fluorocarbon chemicals to impart water- and oil-repellency has been known to the art for several years. Certain fluorocarbon extenders, i.e., compounds which increase the properties imparted by the finishing agent, such as triazine resins, chloromethylated quaternary ammonium compounds and the like are generally used to improve the water-repellency at low add-on levels of the fluorocarbon finishing agent. However, such improvements on oil-repellency are rare and highly restricted.
Some of the publications which attest to the widespread use of fluorocarbons as oil- and/or water-repelling agents are:
Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. V, pp. 396-417, edited by J. H. Simons, published by Academic Press, 1964; PA1 Waterproofing and Water-Repellency, pp. 124-135, pp. 212-216, p. 243, and p. 260, edited by J. L. Moilliet and published by Elsevier Publishing Company, 1963; PA1 Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Kirk-Othmer, Vol. 22, pp. 145-146 of second revised edition, published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc.